Motivation
by Shiny Trixie Lulamoon
Summary: [Devil Survivor Overclocked] a oneshot/drabble/ whatever you call this where Trixie rewrites the ending of naoyas 8th day. Spoilers inside. Critique to your hearts content. Trixie need all the help she can get.


As Metatron floated back up to heaven, we all breathed a collective sigh of relief that its all over. The Angels disappeared along with the pond water returning to normal. Its all over. The Angels will never again return to the human world, leaving humanity to fend for itself. Everyone else can now relax as I protect humanity.

Once everyone calms down we circled at the entrance of the pond to celebrate our victory. But it was cut short with Naoyas declaration that its not over yet. He is right. I must now take the battle to Gods realm to prevent any further blood shed here. But it seems that no one else understood by their shocked faces.

"Now, Kazuya must enter the demon realm to gather a legion of demon. Then he will take the battle to Gods realm."

"Wait, if he's going, so am I! I won't let him face this alone!"

"Don't be stupid, no human can enter the demon world. Not even me. And he won't be alone. The comp can act as a gateway between between this world and demon world. I'll be using that to keep in contact with him during his mission."

"... So he's leaving us? Will he ever return?"

"Yes and yes but not for a long time. So you might want to say your goodbyes now"

And so thats what everyone did. First Kaido, then Mari, and so on. Last was Yuzu, who was standing next to me. An awkward silence persisted for some time before she finally spoke up. She couldn't even look at me when talking.

"You're stupid. Just so stupid. I know your doing this to save everyone. I understand your actions. But its doesn't stop them from being dumb. Your just gonna leave us like that. After all we went through, your gonna go continue your battle against god and leave us behind. You must have known this, and yet here we are. So dumb and selfish.

"No, I did this because I was thinking of you."

"... Huh?"

Now it was her turn to look at me and my turn to look away.

"You've suffered so much in this lockdown. All the fighting you had to do, all the murders you sat through, all the stress you endured. I admire your strength to persevere through it. And in the end, this was all the angels doing. After all this, the angels just intended to to sit back and watch us die as well. The whole time, I was always thinking of how to get you out. And yesterday once I found out, I knew I had to get revenge on the Angels for what they did after getting you out, even if you didn't agree. Even today, when...

" OH JUST FUBAKFBWEUKB!"

We all turn to see Kaidos mouth being covered by Mari.

"Dont mind him, continue."

I took this as a que to finally look at her face. Her beautiful face was shining brightly, smiling as if she was just happy to be here, listening to me. It looks like her eyes were tearing up as well. I made sure to not look away again. I needed to take this in.

"... Anyway, even today, my decision to not kill humans was me thinking of you. How'd you feel, how'd you react to it. While my thoughts have been focused on how to help humanity, you've been my motivation to do everything i've done. And I promise you, I will return."

She was crying at this point. but her smile didn't stop. It was better that way. She then went up and hugged me.

"...Stupid. Of course your return to me. I'll be waiting for you."

I returned the embrace and we stood there for a while. Her warmth was comforting to say the least. we were standing in almost complete silence. I heard Atsuro give a sad sigh and Frosty lean over to Midori asking if this was love or something along those lines. It didn't matter. Neither did anyone elses faces as I couldn't see them. all that mattered right now, was me and her. That is, until Naoya came along and said,

"I'd hate to break this up, but i'm breaking this up. The Overlord needs to go."

If anone was stupid, it was Naoya. Well, we let go of each other and I opened a portal to the demon world on the other side of the pond. I heard someone yell behind me as I left into it.

"HOO WAIT FOR HE-ME! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

After I crossed the portal and closed it I saw a sweating Black Frost kneeling... I think.

"Oh, I forgot about you. Well, you can be useful, so come with me."

 **A.N. Trixie wrote this to see how the publish fanfic thing works and how good she is at writing. please tell Trixie how good she** **did. this is her first real fanfic**


End file.
